


Step by Step

by kpop_lovers4life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_lovers4life/pseuds/kpop_lovers4life
Summary: Magnus and Alec are happy couples, but with Alec constant needed at the institute endanger their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read many fanfics about Malec, but it was alway Alec that is a bottom. So instead of waiting for a new fanfic of bottom Magnus, why not start my own. I have a lot of ideas, but when writing it down on paper, it will become crappy. Please excuse my grammar, since English is not my native language.

Chapter 1: First Time

It was Alec first time for everything, from the first touch, first hug to the first kiss and even first skin to skin contact it all belong to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. To Alec, Magnus was his ray of sunshine, his everything, the way he moved, talked or laughed it will always bring Alec joys and peace.

The first time he touches Magnus, it jolted his every core of his being and make him crave Magnus touches. Even though the time is not right, Magnus needs his strength to healed Luke, but all he can focus on was how soft and delicate Magnus hand are. Even after many centuries of living, Magnus' hand remains as soft as the day he was born, soft and wrinkle free. Alec sadly has to let his hand go, even if he don't want to.

The first time he hugs Magnus, even though it was him that initiate the hug, he cannot stop but freezes when Magnus smaller frames engulfed his larger one. With Magnus head next to his heart, Alec wonders if Magnus was able to hear his heart beating fast for him. Right then and right there, Alec realized the one right in front of his eye will be the one that he going to protect and cherished until the day he died. 

The first time he kissed Magnus, was the day of his wedding to Lydia. When he see Magnus enter the room, the people in the room and even his soon to be bride are nonexistence. In his eyes, Magnus was the most beautiful person he has ever met, angel cannot compete against him, the way he dressed and the way he carried himself, Alec knew that the moment Magnus enter the room, the wedding will be no more. Alec didn't realize what happened until his lip is touching Magnus that he knew, he will do this over and over again. 

The first time he enters Magnus, he knows this is where he belong. The heat engulfs his member, did nothing to stop his thrust against Magnus. Every touch, whimper, and moan from Magnus encouraged him to keep moving, thrust by thrust until his seed has touched Magnus inside and out. Round after round, they didn't stop until the sun is up and finally they collapse on top of each other and fall asleep with Alec still inside of Magnus.


	2. First Signs

Upon waking up in the morning, Magnus cannot help but remember that faithful night a few weeks ago, but the moment of someone arm wrap around him cause him to woke him from his thoughts. Turning around carefully Magnus face come in direct contact with Alec's chest, looking up at Alec Magnus have never felt this way toward anyone in a long time, yet Alec stirs something in him that he didn't know existed. This was always been his dream, to waking up in the morning in the arm of his beloved.  
Magnus got lost when looking at Alec's face, but a wave of nausea feeling cause him to rush into the bathroom. Dump every content of last night dinner in the toilet, not only leave Magnus feeling relieve but exhaust as well. He didn't know how long he been in the restroom, but the next thing he knew was Alec arm soothing his back which helps him a little bit. After spending few more minute in the restroom, Alec carried him bridal way into the bedroom and put him to the bed.   
This symptom Magnus has been experiencing every morning, yet he didn't bother to check since he thought it was simple a food poisoning.

Magnus P.O.V:  
The first thing I noticed when I open my eyes, was Alec worried face.

"Magnus, please ask Catherine to check what is wrong with you" 

Looking as up at him as if he was crazy, did he not know that I The High Warlock of Brooklyn!  
"Alexander, it's nothing to worry about and besides I properly eats something strange lasts nights or something" as I finish my sentence, I noticed Alec faced didn't fade the worries on his face. I sign in defeat, "fine, I will call Cat over to check…." I was about to finish my sentence but Alec gives me a quick kiss. "Thank you, Magnus, please do call me when you know the result of the check-up"

As Alec talk some more, I got lost in thought again about how in the world did I deserve this man. Breaking free from my thoughts when Alec kisses me goodbye, and part of me doesn't want Alec to go to the institute but as a good boyfriend I have to let him go.

After few more minutes of laying down, I managed to call Cat over and ask her to help me with my symptoms. What shocks me the most was that I, Magnus Bane, A Warlocks and A male, am pregnant.

"pregnant!? How could I be pregnant, I thought warlocks are sterile" I cannot control my outburst, many things is running through my head, I cannot be pregnant, Cat must mistake. As if she read my mind, " Magnus, I'm positive that you're pregnant, all the symptoms you describe to me are matched exactly of what pregnancy women felt during their early stage of pregnancy" 

"I'm not ready for this Cat! I can't be pregnant, I can't.Alexander is still too young, and I'm not even sure he even consider having a kid" I almost burst into a crying fit before finishing my sentence but Cat wrap her arm around me to calm me down.

" it's will be fine Magnus and I know Alec will be happy with the new also, I know Alec is not that kind of a person to abandon you or reject that baby" as she finished her sentence, I begin to think how Alexander will feel about the new.

"Think about it, Magnus. I'm sure Alec Will be happy. My shift at the hospital about to start, so will be going now, Takes care Magnus and if anything wrong just call me"

I reassured her that I will be fine and after that, I escorted her out.

As I go back to the couch, I begin my plan to tell Alexander about the new. Touching my stomach, I can't believe this is happening, it felt surreal.  
"papa will love you as well, I'm sure of it".


	3. First Attempt

Few hours after Cat left and few hours left before Alexander come home, I prepared my plans to tell him about my pregnancy. I hope that he take to new well or else I have to makes the biggest decision of my life.

I decided to plan a nice dinner at home with steak and wine(for Alexander). I set a table outside of the balcony with the food that I personally prepared and candle lit to make it more romantic. I can't help to wonder, if this goes well, then in nine months this will be a family of three. 

Looking up at the clock, I'm surprised that I lost track of time and it was already passed 11:00 pm and still no sign of Alexander. I know what I'm getting into when dating a shadow hunter, but sometimes I want him to stay home a little bit more but I know institute need him and I don't want him to burden when choosing me or the institute. Dating him will always bring me constant fear that he will never come back or injured on a mission. 

Right now, at this minute staring at the door and waits anxiously for him to come home. The food is cold and the candle long has melted. Clock tick by and one am has already passed. Minutes by minutes, my fear has worsened and I was waiting for the bad new.

Click

The moment I heard the door knob turn, I knew my Alexander has returned. When the door has opened, walked in a tired Alexander, injured but in one piece, I rushed to him and jumped into his already open arm.

"I'm sorry Mag, I was about to called you to tell you that I will be returned late, but a demon gave me a surprise attack," he said it in a tone that I know too well, the tone of exhaustion and wanting to rest, so I decided not to ask further.

As he continues to hold me tight to his body, I Looking up at him when I notice he being silent, I know he was looking at the dinner table I had set up. Before he could apologize I kissed him deeply and only part away when both of us are out of breath. 

" what was that all about, Mag?" I like how breathless he was, how much he gasping for air right now, which make me know that he is alive and well.  
"Just to prove that you are here with me" I looking at him and gave him my most beautiful smile that I knew will make him fall to his knees. 

"No not that Magnus, I'm talking about the food outside?" as I was about to him to forgot about it and tell him to rest, he ask again "what did Cat say about your condition?"  
Because of that question, I suddenly remembered that I have something to reveal to him.  
As if he was reading my mind, " Magnus, what conversation we are about to have can it wait another day? I knew that look too well, I know if we continue this talk, it will be all night. But right now, all I want to do was to sleep"

I know I can't say anything to him, just look at him almost tired to dead, I knew I have to delay my surprise another day.

With my arm around his waist, I escorted him to our room and the moment he hit the bed, he was out cold. 

First Attempt: FAILED


	4. Second Attempt

After my first fail attempt, I planned to tell Alec about it first thing in the morning. However, the moment I opened my eyes Alec already left. It has been a constant thing every day for almost two weeks, waking up alone without him. I can't wait anymore, my bump is slowly showing and letting Alexander figure it out will not be great. 

So, today I decide to tell him again because I know this is his day off. I plan a romantic walk by the park in light of midnight moon, telling him there will be better than planning a dinner that has gone cold.

Early In the Morning:

After, waking up and thank the heavens that I didn't experience any nauseous. I quickly change into something comfortable and headed straight to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself and as well as Alexander.

I was concentrated while cooking that I didn't know that Alec enters the room until he wraps his arm around my waist.   
I was startled but it was quickly melted down when he kissed me. 

" smell delicious as usual, my love" whispering into my ear and bite my earlobes, I can't help but bite my lip to prevent any sound coming out.

When I was able to calm myself, I replied to him but can't help from sounding nervousness "Thank You, darling"

Without letting go of my waist, he drags me out of the kitchen and pushes he gently onto the couch "No thank you, my love", he said as he walked back to the kitchen and get the food that I prepared for us. Come back to the living room, he only brings one plate of food. I gave him a confused look until he feeds me the food and feeds himself with it. I quickly swallowing the food and said,

" Today is your day off, do you want to do something different for a change?"

He pause a bit before feeding me again  
" what do you have in mind?"

I paused a bit so it won't be obvious that I already planned everything out.  
" Well we could stay home for few hours and then to the Central Park at night, I haven't been there in a while"   
" sure, we could go check it out"

As we finish breakfast, Alec insisted on washing the dishes himself claiming that I still not got over my sickness and wanting me to rest more. But looking at him, I know he the one that needs to rest the most, which is why I ask him to stay home to rest before going to Central Park at night. 

After Alec has finished washing the dishes, he drags me to bed again (it not what you think) and we both fell asleep with his arms wrap protectively around my body. 

Later That Days:

The ray for descending sun woke me up and I know it was the perfect timing to start my plan. Looking beside me, Alec was still fast asleep and I hurry out of bed and getting everything ready before he wakes up. 

When I figure out what I want to say to him, I finally wake him up and ask him to go to the park with me.

On the way to the parking 

Walking hand in hand with each other, talking to each other at the randomness thing and just having fun.   
We make a stop at the lake, and sitting down on the bench and just looking at the night sky with the moon shadowing the lakes, it was the magnificent sight. And I know this was the perfect timing to tell him.

Facing Alec and he was facing me, I ask him " do you remember a few weeks ago, I got really sick and Catarina comes and checks up on me?"

As mentioned of Cat, Alec put both his hand on my shoulder and in a rush tone ask" what did she say Mag? I'm sorry for not asking about it"

"Well I'm not that sick, as you think I am, but Cat found something in me, that really surprised me but I'm.."

Suddenly Alexander phone rings and he picks it up

" Izzy, I know you can handle the situations, come on Izzy, today is my day off… ok fine I will be right there"  
Abruptly end the calls, he turn back to me and said " I'm sorry love, but the institutes need me for some reason, and they require my assistance"

"But Alexander, I'm trying to tell you something important", I quickly talk to him in a sad tone

"Mag, I'm sure everything you said will be important, but I have to go ok, talk to you at home" when he finish his sentence and drop down to kiss my lips before running to the institute and leaving me behind.

Part of me is hurt by his actions, but I understand that the institution will always be his number one.

Second Attempt: Failed


	5. Third Attempt

Magnus P.O.V:

Walking home from the parks, I cannot help but feel bad about the plan. I have to tell him one way or another, stalling time will not be great since I'm already three months pregnant.  
I decided that the moment Alec come home, I will just tell him straight away so no one can disturb us.  
When I reach the front door of my apartment, I notice that the door is slightly ajar. I panic and I thought of the worse scenario. I prepared and barged into the apartment and come face to face with Catarina.

I was shocked when my fish almost touch her face, but I snap out of it and look at her as if she was crazy.

Snapping at her " what are you doing here!?"

She gives the look that I know that she knew what caused my bad mood 

"Still hasn't talked to him yet?"

Looking at her dejectedly, I answer her question " I try to, but every time I try, it always backs fire because it always involved demon or the instituted and he will come home late or run to the instituted while on a date with me."

I'm just too tired to do anything, so I just sit down and gesture for Cat to do the same thing.

"I don’t' know what do any more" I burst into tear, and instantly Cat embraces me.

"It going to be ok Magnus, you know Alec and you know what you have to sacrifices when dated him"

I know what she said is true, but deep down I wish it was different

I was in deep thought when I felt a hand on my bump, looking up at the culprit I could tell that she worries about me and she was about to open her mouth when a voice interrupted us

"What are you doing!?"

His voice surprised both of us and Cat abruptly withdrew her hand away from me.

I stood up and goes straight to him and was about to hug him when he stops me, looking at him with a questionable look 

"Why is her hand on your stomach? Does your stomach hurt again?"

I know this was my time to tell him the truth, but I don’t know if he could take it

"You see, I been trying to tell you all this time, but I know I can't hold it any longer so I'm going to tell you now" I look straight into his eyes and he nods at me to goes on and I diverted my eye to Cat and she gives me the encouraging nod 

"I'm……..Pregnant"

 

…….

……

…..

Time stood still until Alex burst into laughter

"Seriously Magnus, out of all the joke in the entire world you choose this one" and he continues to laugh even when Catarina telling him it was the truth

"Seriously Magnus, stop playing around, male can't get pregnant"

I was dumbfounded that he didn't trust me even when I told him that I carrying his child 

"Alexander pleased, I'm really pregnant and it your"

This sentence make him stop laughing and give me his serious and he walks over to me and cup my face in his large hand

"Magnus, if you were a girl then I believed the child is mine, but you a man Magg not a woman. But I'm really tired right now, stop this nonsense" then he kissed my forehead and proceeded to our room

I turned back to look at Catarina, and the look on her face as if the Alexander she knows is elsewhere. Snapped out of her shock stage, she proceeded to me but look at my face she knew she better leaves this place and so she did.

Mission: success kinda


	6. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter that I have written and I'm still not great on grammar please forgive me and enjoyed the stories.

Narrator P.O.V:

For weeks of fugal attempts to announce his pregnancy to Alec, he didn't realize the outcome of such confession will cause him so much pain.

The man he loves laughs at him, literally laugh at him not laughing with him, thinking that he just told the greatest joke in the history of mankind.

Magnus understands that Warlock like himself are supposed to be sterile, and there is no explanation why he was able to conceive. But one could wish for a miracle, in which he certainly did.

Magnus also understands why Alexander reactions like that, because he too didn't believe of his miracle baby. But it hurt nonetheless to think that the father of his child doesn't believe in him, Magnus is not a prankster nor it was the first of April.

What Magnus doesn't understand is that after he reveals his pregnancy to Alexander and forcefully placed His large hand on his bump, he just brushed it off as if Magnus just gained some weight. No matter how many time Magnus telling him that he is really pregnant, he just doesn't come to believe in him. 

Magnus knows Alexander is the type to believe that there is a hint of truth in every lie and he takes a joke seriously, which makes Magnus think as to why Alexander doesn't believe in him.

Unless someone else clouded his mind and telling him the pregnancy wasn't true 

Someone's that Alexander trust, someone that dear to him and that someones aren't Magnus.

Alec P.O.V:

Sitting in his office, Alec kept thinking about what Magnus has said about the "pregnancy", part of him wishes that it was the truth but he knows both of them are male and no matter how he wishes to have children of his own blood he knew it was impossible.

Alec was tired of the constant reminders of the pregnancy from Magnus that he stay in the institutes longer than he supposed to. He just doesn't want to come home to hear about that fake pregnancy again.

He wants to believe what Magnus said was the truth but he didn't want to be hurt if it was faked.

The knock on the door bring Alexander back to his senses

"Come in," said Alec as he tidies his desks 

"Do you know what time is it?" Asks Jace as he help himself to sit on the chair in front of Alec desk

Looking at the clock and Alec was amazed that it was already passed twelve am and with a sign he knows he has to be back home soon.

Jace look at Alec amuses and was about to ask why that sign for, but Alec beat him to it and said " Magnus won't drop this pregnancy prank, and I started to believe that maybe he telling the truths" and he looked at Jace and said " I don't know what to do"

Jace looks as if he has been hearing the same thing over and over again and reply " Alec, I told you the first time when Magnus told you he was "pregnant" and my reply will always be the same, he playing with you, You and I both know that Warlock is sterile and the percentage of him being pregnant is 0%" taking in a deep breath and he continues to speak " just tell him to knock it off, the joke is already over"

Alexander listens to Jace words and thinking about what he just said and right there he knows Jace was right and he will go home and end the joke once and for all.

Alec Stands up so fast that Jace was shocked but kept his composure. Alec marched through the door and almost slam right into his mom " Alec, Jace is right, there is no way A warlock like himself was able to be pregnant, and beside Magnus is known for his playboy character there is no way he will give up that lifestyle and be domestic with you"

"But mom, Magnus isn't a playboy if you actually spend time with him you will get to know him more"

Maryse disregard what Alec has said and continue to speak "playboy or not, you should tell him to stop with this pregnancy thing it got tired and he even convinced Your sister and clary to believe in him" with that she left him alone to think.

Alec considered to walk home to think everything through and he decided that he should tell Magnus to stop all this nonsense so they could go back to how they were before.

(Back at Magnus's Home)

Magnus P.O.V:

places back and forth before the front door to wait for Alec, since this is the first times in few weeks that he come home late and I wonders if Alec using the institutes as an excuse to not want to talk to me. I know that I kept pestering Alexander with the issue, but I desperately want Alexander to believe in me.

When the sound of the door opened and Alec walked through, I can't help but to rush to him and hug him tight but he didn't return the gesture. Looking up at him, I noticed his face has become serious. I wonder could it be about the pregnancy…

Alec push me gently backward and with a sign, he spoke " Magnus, before you speak another word about the pregnancy…

I cut him off there's and happily reply "you believe in me don't you, you really believe that I carry your child" I'm almost burst into tear of happiness but it thought too soon 

"Magnus, please stop all this nonsense I'm tired of it", he looked at me so tired as if this conversation was ongoing for hours.

I'm hurt that he still not believes in me, I look at him with tear filled eyes "don't you, believe me, Alexander?"

"I want to believe it as well, but I know it not real", I notice the way he talks that sentence as if he really want it to be real, but he didn't put an effort into it. 

"But it is real Alec" I reply to reassured that it was real, it was there all along, However, the more I talk it seems to agitate him more which makes him snap" STOP IT!! I'm so tired of this whole thing, stop playing with me", it startles me so much that he dare to snap at me, it was ME who supposed to talk some sense into him. 

"IM NOT PLAYING WITH YOU!! Can't you see Alec, open your eyes and see what is right in front of you", while I talked I forcefully take his hand and guide it to my pregnant bump, but he quickly took his hand back and what he said next to make me lose faith in him.

"Magnus, everyone saying it was impossible for a warlock to be pregnant they saying you might experience some kind of illness that has similar symptom to pregnancy and it will be passed soon"

Shocking at what he just said, I spat at him "who are those people that telling you not to believe in me?!!"

" Magnus, it not important just…", he trying to change the subject, but I Magnus Bane will not let it go

"Well important enough for you to believe in them and not me, WHO!!!", I give him the look of disappointment and anger

"Magnus, so…" I cut him off again and he knows he losing this battle "WHO ALEC" I make my point clear 

" my mom and Jace", surprise surprise, "Of course it going to be them, I should have known, but why Alexander why do you believe in them but not me why?"

" they are my mom and my brother, they know more about warlock stuff than me"

"Aren't I your boyfriend, why are you treating me like this?"

"Magnus stop this, in starting to regrets being…" he widen his eye and able to stop himself before he could finish the sentence, but I hear enough 

"Regrets what Alexander?", I know what he was going to say, but I want to know whether or not I'm the only one that holds this relationship to together.

"Magnus I'm so sorry I swear I don't think like that", his tone is full of regret, but I'm not letting it go

"Say it, finished what you trying to say"

"Magnus let drop this, we should…"

"Say it, finished the sentence"

"You want me to say it, FINE, I'm regretting being with you, all this pregnancy stuff need to go Magnus", as he finishes the sentence, part of me felt like it has been shredded to a million pieces and that pieces will never stick back together no matter what.

"Actually you need to go", I looked straight at him calmly and I know my calmness won't last long.

"WHAT", he looks at me if he was surprised to hear me talk about wanting him to leave if he wants to leave I'm letting him go.

" you said so your self Alec, you regret this so I'm letting you go, you should go back to the institute Maryse and Jace is waiting for you"

"Magnus, I told you I didn't mean it, come on babe just let your fantasy goes and we will be back to how things are" even to this point that he putting the fault on me, but it was his fault for not believe in me but other people.

"GET OUT, I don't want to hear anything else from you", I yelled at him with all I can and I started to feel a slight headache

"Magnus, please think…" I don't want him to talk anymore, the more he talks the more I felt my breath tighten

"GET Out!!!!!" That was the last thing I said before darkness consumes me.


	7. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for being away too long, I will try to update more often

With his fast speed, Alec was able to catch Magnus before he could fall to the floor and graciously carry him bridal styles to their room and put him on the bed. Alec tucks Magnus in carefully before exiting the room in haste to called Catarina.

When he comes back, Magnus conditions start to worse, that is when he comes closer to Magnus and adjust the blanket surrounding him that is when he comes to a stop when he reaches Magnus' hip then he realizes it was damp but he could not figure where Magnus accidentally speed the bed or not since the sheet is crimson red but the smell he was able to smell is unmistakable blood from that damp sheet. He started to panic but fortunately, Catarina was able to portals in time but forgot to tell Catarina about the blood.she started the treatment (but mainly focus on Magnus upper body) while demand how Magnus got to this stage and of course Alec can't lie to her and told her everything that leading to Magnus fainted.

When he finished his story, he faced with Catarina's fist and he swears she has broken his nose and then a kick to his groin. 

With his rune, he could heal himself but he knew all this was his fault so dealing with pain is coping with his guilt.

Catarina at this was furious at Alec, but Magnus was more important to her than anyone else. Looking at Magnus conditions, she was Furious at Alec, she demanded Alec for the answer as to why he didn't listen to Magnus but choose to listen to his mom and Jace. But of course she already knew the answer, those two that surrounds Alec just want to best for him but they themselves will cause his downfall.

" Cat, you know as a doctor male pregnancy are impossible to let alone a sterile warlock like yourself and Magnus, how could I make myself believe something that doesn't exist?"

Catarina was beyond angry that this point that she lost her word and just focus on Magnus until she noticed a dark spot on the bed sheet did she realize what is happening, blood was the sign Trouble within the womb and if Catarina didn't treat the problem then both the mom and the baby will be in the harm way. Using the ultrasound to scan the fetus and she was startled by the fetus distress and that when she decided to start the emergency C-section to deliver the fetus out, the is no moment of hesitation if there is then it will cause harm to Magnus and she prays that the child survived as well.

turning back to Alec again the sign of him sitting on the floor as if life has been a pull of-of him.

"Pathetic" she whispered 

"Magnus will be angry at what am about to do, and he will never forgive you for if the child didn't make it out alive"

Alec look at Catarina confused "what?"

His question went unheard as Catarina goes to work, he didn't understand why she starts to summon surgical supplies and transform their bed into a surgical room. 

Still sitting on the floor and the wall as his support, he was able to view Magnus from where he sits.To his horror, he was able to witness Cat cut open Magnus abdomen, he didn't realize what she was doing too shock to moves, she pulled something out of Magnus that resembles a small tiny baby, that is when he realized Magnus was telling the truth this whole time, but he realized too late. Looking at the baby in Catarina's palm, even at a distance he was able to see how small baby is but undoubtedly Alec knew it was his and Magnus child, he could tell the child is the mixture of both of them. But upon a closer look the babe look

so small

so blue 

and 

unmoving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading, please comment on how I can make it better.


End file.
